Gait analysis (the study of walking and running forms) is the key to the study of biomechanics. It is used to monitor and improve body coordination and movement as well as for biometric identification. Traditional gait analysis uses an elaborate optoelectronic setup with multiple Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) and reflective markers placed on various parts of the subject's body. High-speed cameras are used to capture sequential frames. Due to the cumbersome setup, data are not transmitted wirelessly and the measurement must be conducted in a controlled laboratory environment that not only limits more realistic scenario but also may have an effect on having the subject performing physical movements in a less than natural stance. Useful information is extracted with frame by frame analysis followed by complex algorithms only after the measurement is completed. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a simple gait measurement device coupled with a simple data analysis algorithm. The measurement is not confined to environment with the elaborate setting. It can be carried out under any circumstance and for all types of physical activities. The analysis can be made in a matter of a few seconds to reveal both graphic presentation of gait and postural form in all three motion axes as well as quantitative data known as Dynamic Instability Index (DII) that is a measure of power level exerted by the subject to keep balance while moving. The combined information has a wide range of application in many areas. Herein in the specification and appended claims, the DII is also referred to as Gait Energy or Gait Power or Gait Force.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a powerful algorithm tools set for gait analysis with high time and spatial resolution. Embodiments of the present invention can be used for diagnosing gait impairment, assessing the effectiveness of therapeutic and rehabilitation treatment, identifying special medical conditions, sports medicine, athletic performance assessment and training, footwear and backpack design as well as for biometric security authentication.
Citation or identification of any reference in this section or any other section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art for the present application.